Conquistando el corazón del joven médico
by Tsuki Williams
Summary: JD no se entera de que tiene a dos chicas que estan enamoradas de el.


_Bueno,aquí esta mi segundo Fic. No me gusta una mierda como me ha quedado,asi que solo Dios sabe porque lo estoy subiendo ahora mismo aquí cuando me vais a odiar por el y bla bla bla...pero bueno,estoy aprendiendo poco a poco._

_No me he visto la serie entera,y creo que es un fic un poco extraño donde encima creo que he hecho demasiado ñoño al protagonista...pero bueno,digamos que es por un sueño que he tenido hoy y de ahí me ha venido la inspiracion de intentar escribirlo o algo(aunque al final apenas se parece a mi sueño xD)._

_En fin...ahi lo teneis..._

Ambos lo habían dejado una vez mas y llevaban tiempo como buenos amigos,apesar de aquellas situaciones que a veces eran algo incomodas para los dos donde se notaba que habían sido amantes tiempo atrás. Habían tenido varias parejas en aquel tiempo,pero ambos actualmente estaban de nuevo solos,y se olía en el ambiente esos momentos que luego acababan con ellos dos como pareja otra vez.

Esta vez esto era más por parte de ella que de él. El joven médico era un inconsciente actualmente respecto a lo que sentía y a las cosas que se desarrollaban en su entorno,y más si era sobre este tema. Y Elliot ya sabía lo que tocaba con respecto a ello. Tenia bien claro los motivos por los que habían roto una y otra vez,y raro iba a ser que esta vez fuera distinto.

Aparte de esto,se unía una tercera persona,para complicar más la situación.

Una paciente que había pasado unas semanas en aquel hospital había entablado bastante amistad con el joven médico. Ella tenía los ánimos por el suelo y encima se le había juntado los motivos que le habían llevado al hospital durante ese tiempo. Por suerte,John Dorian era un payaso y las veces que se pasaba a verla le acababa sacando una sonrisa y creando un buen ambiente que a ella la animaba apesar de la situación que se le echaba encima. Eso había creado una especia de amistad,vínculo o algo...ninguno de los dos lo tenía muy claro.

JD se encontraba actualmente sin pareja y por ello era imposible que no se hubiera fijado en ella,aunque actualmente no sabia lo que tenia en la cabeza como para lanzarse a la piscina con ello. Raro en él porque solía tirarse a la piscina con todas las chicas que se le había cruzado por el camino.

Y ella tenía bien claro que le gustaba el joven médico o al menos sentía algo de cariño hacia él por el trato que le había dado,pero como mujer que era se había dado cuenta de que aquella rubia que también trabajaba allí y que veía pasar de vez en cuando por allí,también sentía algo por el médico. Sentía que había algo entre ellos...,y ella solo era una desconocida que en nada iba a desaparecer de su vida,así que no pensaba en aquella posibilidad ni de lejos.

Pasaron los días...y finalmente llegó el día en el que ella se marchaba del hospital. Estaba hablando con un médico random y después de ello se marcho hacia la salida del hospital donde volvería a su vida normal. No se planteo en ningún momento buscar a Dorian ni decirle nada,después´es de todo él solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Así que siguió caminando sin más hacía la salida.

Estaba viendo como ella hablaba con aquel médico porque le habían dado el alta y ya se marchaba a casa después de unas semanas aquí. Observaba la escena desde la distancia.

Me alegraba ver que al menos sonreía algo,aunque fuera una sonrisa cansada. Parecía que mis entradas en escena había hecho algún efecto en ella y eso me hacia sentir bien. Pero ahí acababa todo porque la estaba viendo hablar con el médico e irse hacia la puerta.

En estas semanas en las que ella había estado aquí había sido imposible no fijarse en ella,y que no despertara interés en mi. Pero después de la última tía con la que había estado estaba poco preparado para de nuevo otra...

Y estos segundos eran cruciales. Solo tenía segundos para decidir si me tiraba a la piscina o la dejaba pasar...pero...¿Que podría hacer? -JD levanta la mirada hacia arriba y se imagina una escena típica de las películas románticas en donde el chico aparece en el ultimo momento y acaba quedándose con la chica,pero todo de forma super exagerado como era típico en él.

Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llegando a la puerta.

Y de manera inconsciente Dorian salió corriendo hacia ella.

-Ey! Me alegra verte tan bien. - dijo el joven medico cuando llegó a su altura y respiraba con dificultad por la carrera.

Ella se giro. -jajaja,si,y todo gracias a vosotros. -dijo mientras sonreía. -le estaba dando las gracias ahora mismo a la Doctora Reid. En ese momento él se dio cuenta de que Elliot se encontraba también a su lado.

Elliot miró solo unos segundos a JD y enseguida volvió hacia ella.

-Bueno,si quieres un día salir a tomar unas copas o algo ya sabes mi numero. -dijo la rubia sonriendo.

JD que ya se había recuperado de la carrera,se acercó a ellas y las abrazó. -Oh si,seria genial que fuéramos un día los tres a tomar unas copas por ahí. Podrían venirse también Carla y Turk, bla bla bla...-seguía hablando mientras las abrazaba en plan colegas.

-Vamos los tres a conquistar un par de corazones. Vosotras a un tío de estos de película que tanto os gustan y yo unas bellezas para mi...bla bla bla -seguía hablando u bromeando el solo.

Las dos chicas se miran la una a la otra y después suspiran.

-No tienes ni idea JD. No tienes ni idea de que el objetivo a conquistar esta aquí mismo. -pensaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas.

Y durante unos minutos se quedaron los tres hablando de posibles planes,mientras el joven medico no era consciente de lo que se le venia encima.


End file.
